


A Relative Reality

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Estrangement, F/M, Gen, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Doesn't Really Get What 'Illegal' Means, Loki Needs a Hug, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Moral Dilemmas, Odin's A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Loki, Psychic Bond, Secrets, Sweet Loki, Therapy, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fallen prince on the run, a mentally unstable woman, and a powerful and dangerous secret. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Relative Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I basically have no idea what I'm doing. This has been floating around in my mind for some time.

    Azelie’s morning was not off to a very good start. She had slept through her alarm, tripped on an errant shoe on her way to the bathroom and nearly eaten the doorframe, and when she finally made it to the shower she discovered the heating was on strike again, forcing her to speed her way through washing up and face the cold November morning a shivering mess. Then she couldn’t find her favourite sweater - despite the fact that she was sure she washed it the last time she’d done her laundry - and the handle of her hairbrush broke off as she was taming her long waves of red hair.

 

    By the time she made it into the kitchen, she wasn’t in the best of moods. She turned off the coffee maker then looked in the fridge for something quick and easy to make, only to start with a shriek when she felt something touch her back and bang her head on the above-head freezer as she stood up. She turned around to find Loki standing a few steps behind her.

 

    “Sorry.” He offered, fighting back the urge to laugh; hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Are you alright?”

 

    “Well, other than a possible concussion...” Azelie replied sarcastically; the glare her green eyes sent his way lessened by a wince as she rubbed the affected area gingerly.

 

    “I didn’t think I would startle you that badly.” He walked over to her and turned her around, parting her hair to see the injury. Frowning at the bruise that was forming, he brought his fingers to it and muttered a quick incantation, feeling the magick flow from him to her. “There.” He announced somewhat grandly as the healing was finished.

 

    “Great. Now move.” She said as she pushed him back slightly (and quite ineffectively, but that she ignored) and stepped out of his hold to walk over to the coffee maker.

 

    Loki scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re welcome.”

 

    “Loki, I’m not going to thank you for healing an injury you caused.” Azelie shot back as she rummaged through a cupboard; taking out her favourite mug - it was black and said ‘Coffee doesn’t ask silly questions. Coffee understands.’ in white letters - and filling it up with coffee.

 

    “For which I apologised.” Loki pointed out.

 

    “Still not thanking you.” She grabbed the sugar container and tipped it over the cup, holding it steady as the contents poured out.

 

    Loki watched her for a moment then grimaced slightly. “Would you not like some coffee with that sugar?”

 

    Azelie looked around long enough to stick her tongue out at him then put the sugar down, fished a spoon out of a drawer and stirred her coffee; blowing on it and taking a long drink afterwards. Loki looked inside the fridge and stepped back with a frown.

 

    “There’s practically nothing in there.” He scolded.

 

    “I didn’t feel like going out yesterday.” Azelie shrugged.

 

    “Zelie...” Loki’s voice was stern as he eyed her disapprovingly.

 

    “I’ll shop today! Right after my job inter-...” Her eyes widened then flew over to the clock on the wall. “Oh, shit; I’m late!” She gulped the rest of the coffee down quickly, ignoring how it burned its way down her throat, and rushed over to the living room when she’d tossed her purse the previous day. “I am so late!” She cried as she rushed towards the front door.

 

    “You’re forgetting something.” Loki called as he walked calmly out of the kitchen, holding her car keys out.

 

    Azelie groaned and ran back, snatching the keys out of his hand and jumping up to the tips of her toes to press a quick kiss to his lips in one movement. “What would I do without you?” Without waiting for his response she turned around and rushed out of the house, leaving Loki shaking his head and chuckling.

 

 

    Loki stood in Azelie’s bedroom, his emerald eyes slowly going over the mess of clothes she had left strewn haphazardly on the floor outside her closet. He sighed disapprovingly and waved his hand somewhat lazily, piling everything on a chair in the corner, and then walked over to the bed and sat down. He held his hands out before him, open palms pressed against each other, and concentrated; a green light enveloped them and he slowly pulled them apart, leaving his fingertips touching. After a moment he twisted his hands in opposing directions and lifted his left hand away; in his right he held a box, almost the size of his palm, black and smooth. He stared at the box for a moment longer then opened it to reveal a ring, the band black and smooth much like the box, with a single luminous gem at its centre that seemed to reflect every colour within.

 

    It had not been easy to get. It had cost him several favours and even more threats, not to mention the amount of injury and death besides. But every long and painful second had been worth it for what he stood to gain from it.

 

    With that ring, he would take his freedom back.

 

    Loki snapped out of his thoughts with a slight shake of his head then stood. He couldn’t keep it with him, it was too risky. If he got caught before he could set his plan in motion, all the effort would be for naught. He would not accept that. He’d come too far. He walked over to Azelie’s dresser and opened her jewellery box. Taking the ring out of the box he wove an enchantment on it, hiding it from magickal detection, and pushed it below everything else. Once that was done, he walked out of the room and then the house.

 

 

    As Azelie walked through the aisles in the supermarket she could hardly keep the smile off her face. The interview had gone well, she didn’t have to face the usual judgmental looks, and the lady had seemed eager to hire her. It was such a contrast to both how her morning began and how her last job interview had gone that she just couldn’t help but to feel giddy.

 

    She halted her steps when she heard someone call her name and looked around, finding nobody she knew or even anyone paying any attention to her. Her smile faltered and she shook her head sharply then continued on her way. While she waited in line at the checkout she sent Loki a quick text asking if he was staying for dinner and received a reply telling her that he had left the house but would return as she was putting the groceries into the car.

 

    After dinner Azelie and Loki sat on the couch, a movie playing that they had long since stopped paying any attention to in favour of sharing increasingly heated kisses, when she pulled away reluctantly, panting slightly.

 

    “Is something wrong?” Loki asked, more than a little disappointed at the separation.

 

    “I just... remembered something.” Azelie replied then leaned forward and kissed him again. “I’ll be right back.” She stood and walked into her bedroom.

 

 

    Azelie sat on her bed after taking her phone out of her purse. She looked through her contacts until she found the number she was looking for then hesitated. Part of her wanted to just forget it, put the phone away, and return to Loki. It had taken a lot of effort to break away from him, with where they had been headed; she would have much rather stayed.

 

    She sighed and pressed the ‘call’ button, waiting more-or-less patiently for it to be answered. “Dr. Lane? It’s Azelie.”

 

    “Azelie? A bit late. Is everything okay?” The voice of Dr. Jennifer Lane sounded a bit tired, but no less interested.

 

    Azelie began to say ‘yes’ then hesitated. “I didn’t take my meds today.” She admitted guiltily.

 

    Dr. Lane hummed. “Why not?”

 

    “This morning; I forgot. I was running late for the interview and I just forgot.”

 

    “And after?”

 

    Azelie bit her bottom lip. “After...” She sighed again. “It just didn’t seem like a good idea.”

 

    “I see...” Dr. Lane spoke calmly. “Do you think you need to come in tomorrow?”

 

    “No. No, I can wait ’til Friday.” Azelie assured. “Loki’s here.”

 

    “Have you told him?”

 

    “No, but I will.”

 

    Dr. Lane hummed again. “Good. I’m glad you called me; that’s very good. How did the interview go?”

 

    Azelie smiled a bit to herself. “I think it went well. They said they’d call me soon.”

 

    “That’s good. I’m proud of you.”

 

    “Thanks.” Azelie giggled slightly. “Well; I’ll let you sleep now. See you Friday.”

 

    “Okay. Goodnight.”

 

    “Night.” Azelie replied then ended the call.

 

    She looked at her hands for a moment then let out a determined breath and stood, heading back to the living room and Loki.


End file.
